This invention relates to a vane bearing assembly for a rotary vane gas cycle apparatus. The patents to Edwards, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,967,466 and 3,977,852, show conventional rotary vane gas cycle apparatus.
In conventional cam controlled rotary vane gas cycle apparatus, camtracks are provided at the two axial ends of the rotor. Vane bearings are provided at the two axial ends of the vanes. The vane bearings engage the camtracks to control the radial movement of the vanes in the rotor slots.